The Jellions
The Jelliens are the secondary antagonists of the Spongebob Squarepants episode "Planet Of The Jellyfish". They came to replace all of the inhabitants of Bikini Bottom, but were defeated. Biography During the beginning of the episode, after Spongebob passes by a creepy cave, the ruler, whom notice their presence eats a jellyfish, assimilating it and proceed to makes a bunch more Jelliens. It knew that SpongeBob and Patrick are hunting jellyfishes, and send some of his Jellien Jellyfishes after them. One of the member of sent squadron of Jellien Jellyfishes eats Patrick and makes a clone of him, and thus Jellion Patrick is born. Once the Jellien cloning process finished, it had Jellien Patrick to do it's work while carrying the unconscious real Patrick to Overlord off-screen. Jellien Patrick, whom proceed to manipulate SpongeBob, had the rest of the sent Jellien Jellyfishes squadron pretend to be captured by it. The manipulation tactic was successful as SpongeBob, whom also caught one for himself was unsuspicious with one of its members, and still thinking that it is a new breed because they didn't sting. Jellien Patrick and they both give out the Jellien Jellyfishes to the citizens of Bikini Bottom, unaware that they mere duplicate. As this happens, Overlord, with unknown means of transportation, arrives at the Krusty Krab and proceeds to build a hive within the freezer room by the time the Jellions managed to take over most of the citizens except Spongebob (whom realized that invasion has began and discovering the Hive) and Sandy Cheeks (whom notices the Jelliens' presence due to their unnatural eye shape in spite of imitating Bikini Bottomites). They both learn that the Jellion's weakness is mayonnaise due to them never wanted nor seen eating one. This proved to be correct as when both of them surrounded by Jellions on the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob shot one of the jellien with a mayonnaise which killed one of them and reduce their body into green goo. By the time they killed presenting Jelliens, their original counterparts, which cocooned within the nest, awakens (implies that the Jellien clones had telepathic connection with the cocoon that restrain the original and had they killed, the cocoon would rots and free the said original). Patrick and the kidnapees are cornered by Overlord and the Jellion Jellyfishes until SpongeBob and Sandy bursts in. The brief battle occurs, where SpongeBob blasts all of its Jellien Jellyfishes with mayonnaise and tries to spray one to Overlord. But due to all of them are in freezer room, the sprayed mayonnaise that intended for Overlord freezes on the midair and land on it's head in form that resembles a marsh mellow. However, Sandy quickly set the temperature into warm where the mayonnaise eventually melt, killed the Overlord and it's fellow Jellion dies due to their telepathic connection. Appearance, Types and Creation The Jellien Clones look almost exactly the same to their original counterparts except for a few traits. They have big, black eyes with white pupils and sharp teeth that are usually spaced from one another. Aside from those, the Jellien Clones look like a mirror to their counterparts and can fool anyone to thinking they are normal citizens. Alpha Jellions Alpha Jellions are jellions that creates the Primary Jellions. So far the known alpha is Evil Alien Jellion Overlord whom looks like a giant, alien jellyfish and had the ability to eat regular jellyfish and create Jellions in their place as the Primary Jellions. It has telepathic connections with other Jellions where if it dies, the rest of the hive would dies with it. Primary Jellions Primary Jellions are Jellions that created by Alpha Jellions whom consume a lifeform it encountered and in process, gained the said lifeform's DNA that it used to create Jellion version of the said lifeform's species, which called Primary Jellions. Primary Jellions serve as drones or scout for the Hive, and depends of the lifeform it based on, could be the weaker. But they counteract this via manipulation and trickery, as shown where it uses it's appearance for fooling SpongeBob. Primary Jellion has alarming ability to copy the captured victim's DNA and their memories (while sedating them during the cocooning process) that both used to create the Secondary Jellions. As result, while it's appearance mirroring the original except for the eye that remain same with other Jellions, Secondary Jellions would easily blend with non-Jellion lifeforms while either hunting for more potential victims or guarding the Hive. The only known form of Primary Jellions are Jellion Jellyfishes. Secondary Jellions Secondary Jellions (also known as Jellion Clones) are Jellions that created by Primary Jellions. Once created, they immediately taking role of Primary assault/Warriors of the Jellion Hive. This was shown while they use the acquired memories of those whom they impersonate to avoid any suspicions, they would alarming any intruders that enter the hive. This was shown when a customer of the Krusty Krab ask for mayonnaise, Jellion-Krab alarms the Hive and attack him before cocooning him and replace him with Jellion version of himself. While lacking any ability to creating Jellion clones, Secondary Jellions would attack in droves. This makes them very dangerous, as they could easily outnumbering the intruders. Behavior and Weakness The Jellion clones talk in a slow matter much like how aliens would talk. Some of them, mainly Jellion Squidward, would sometimes end their sentence with a sound like a "RAH". They even seem to act like their real counterparts such as eating Krabby Patties. However, when one mentions mayonnaise, they act extremely aggressive and attack on sight. They also seem to hiss and point at anyone that mentions the condiment. This is because mayonnaise is their one and only weakness. If touched by mayonnaise, the Jellion clone will melt into a pool of green slime and this causes the originals will wake up. Reason of this was the cocoon that covering the original has telepathic connection with the jellion that imitating the original that had it destroyed, the cocoon would rots. Alpha Jellions, like Overlord, was shown intentionally established a hive within freezer room at the Krusty Krab as all Jellions are weak in hot environments, but still active without any problems in normal temperatures. Navigation Category:Enigmatic Category:Aliens Category:Multi-Beings Category:Hostile Species Category:Parody/Homage Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Genderless Category:Monsters Category:Provoker Category:Twin/Clone Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Hegemony Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Parasite Category:Science Fiction Villains